


Uma Recepção Memorável

by carolss



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Sir Samuel, eu não achei que seria o dever do comandante da patrulha me escoltar até o palácio”“A cidade está quieta e eu tive tempo”“Incrível. Eu nunca vi essa cidade quieta antes”





	Uma Recepção Memorável

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Pós Raising Steam. Nessa fic Vimes e Vetinari já estão em um relacionamento estabelecido poliafetivo com Sybil há alguns meses.

Graças aos trens a viagem do Patrício a Uberwald só tinha durado alguns dias, mas ainda assim Sam Vimes estava um tanto nervoso, muito podia acontecer em alguns dias, especialmente em Uberwald, especialmente no castelo de Lady Margolotta onde Vetinari estivera hospedado.

Se Vetinari ficou surpreso ao vê-lo esperando por ele na estação de trem ele não demonstrou, mas é claro que ele não demonstraria se estivesse.

“Sir Samuel, eu não achei que seria o dever do comandante da patrulha me escoltar até o palácio”

“A cidade está quieta e eu tive tempo”

“Incrível. Eu nunca vi essa cidade quieta antes”

Vimes olhou para ele com uma irritação que ele sabia que só estava deleitando o Patrício, o que tornava tudo pior.

“Agora eu vou escoltá-lo até o Palácio meu senhor, sua carruagem lhe aguarda” ele disse bem duramente. E foi andando rumo a carruagem.

Quando eles estavam sozinhos na carruagem Vetinari disse :

“Então tem realmente um motivo pela sua presença aqui ou você apenas sentiu a minha falta?”

“Eu estava preocupado”

“Se algum mal tivesse ocorrido a mim a notícia já teria chegado”

“Não isso, eu estava preocupado com você e... _ela_?”

“Ciúmes Sam?”

“Não, seu....ugh….eu estava preocupado que ela te transformaria. Você diz que ela sempre oferece”

“Oh. Isso”

“Então ?”

“Você não consegue identificar um vampiro ? Sir Samuel talvez nós deveríamos começar a considerar a sua aposentadoria”

“Você já parece um vampiro normalmente, então apenas me responda”

“Não Sam, eu não sou um vampiro. Ainda tão humano quanto você. Satisfeito ?”

Vimes respirou aliviado.

“Sim”

“Eu achei que sim, o seu desgosto pela espécie não me passou despercebido”

“Não é apenas isso...Você vai envelhecer comigo e Sybil, nós não vamos te deixar para trás”

“Basicamente você quer envelhecer comigo”

Sam olhou para ele irritado, mas não negou.

“Também eu não gosto da idéia de você sozinho”

“Isso é algo que nós temos em comum” Vetinari disse e sem cerimônia beijou Sam, o que o pegou de surpresa por um segundo, geralmente Vetinari só o beijava quando eles estavam em um quarto trancado, embora a carruagem tivesse cortinas que estavam bem fechadas eles estavam lá se beijando no centro das ruas da cidade.

O beijo terminou relativamente rápido,com Vetinari sendo o primeiro a se afastar. Sam sempre achava que o babaca fazia de propósito, sempre o deixando querendo um pouco mais.  

“Então como estão Sybil e jovem Sam ?”

“Bem, eles queriam vir te buscar hoje. Mas eu queria ter certeza que você ainda era você antes de você ter contato com eles. Sybil disse que eu estava sendo tolo, você sabe como ela sempre toma o seu lado  _Havelock nunca faria isso você está sendo paranóico Sam_  e etc etc. Eles sentiram a sua falta basicamente”

“Esse é um sentimento que você compartilha ?”

Vimes olhou para ele irritado.

“Sim eu senti a sua falta seu bastardo, satisfeito?”

“Sim. Muito”

Vetinari abriu a cortina da frente e disse para o cocheiro dar mais umas voltas antes de chegar no palácio. E prontamente a fechou.

“Eu senti a sua falta também, caso você esteja se perguntando”

E dessa vez foi Vimes que o beijou.

 


End file.
